All I Really Care About Is You
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: The Freedom Fighters are always ready for anything, especially the holidays. A certain cobalt blue hedgehog and a certain brown chipmunk especially love the holidays, because they get to spend even more time with each other than usual. (Sonally Christmas one-shot)


It was a chilly day in New Mobotropolis. Snow was covering the streets as it fell down from the sky, the chilly wind was blowing across the city, and the people of New Mobotropolis were all in their homes with their families for the holidays.

Meanwhile, within Freedom Fighters HQ, the Freedom Fighters were in the holiday spirit as well, having decorated the HQ for the holidays with any Christmas decorations they could find along with a Christmas tree. Tails, the two tailed yellow fox flew up to the top of the Christmas tree as he put the star on it, then landed back down on the ground.

"Well done, Tails! That looks great!" Sonic remarked, as he was wearing a red Santa hat on his head for the holidays.

Tails chuckled. "Hehe, thanks, Sonic. But you gotta compliment Rotor too, since he's the one who found the Christmas tree and its decorations in the first place." He replied with a smile.

"Oh, right. Well done for you too, Rotor." Sonic told Rotor with a grin.

Rotor chuckled too. "Thanks, Sonic. I did my best to pick out a good Christmas tree along with good decorations for said tree." The walrus replied with a grin.

Antoine, the French coyote then entered the room. "Bonjour, everyone. Where are ze ladies?" He asked in his usual thick French accent.

"They're out shopping for Christmas dinner. They should be coming back soon." Rotor replied.

"Ah, good, good. I've always loved ze Christmas dinner. I especially love Bunnie's cooking. She makes ze best Christmas turkey, smothered in a zesty tomato sauce along with some grated cheese to top it all off. Mon dieu, now I'm hungry..." Antoine admitted after talking about food.

"I agree with you, Antoine. Bunnie makes some good food, especially around Christmas time. That's when her cooking is the best." Sonic replied with a grin.

Antoine rolled his eyes but chuckled anyway. "Oui, zat we can agree on, Sonic." He replied back. Shortly after, Sally, Amy and Bunnie entered the Freedom Fighters HQ with their arms filled with grocery bags.

"Ah, girls! Welcome back!" Tails told the girls.

"Thanks, Tails. Mind lending us a hand here?" Amy asked the boys.

"Sure." Tails replied as him and Rotor walked over to help with unpacking the groceries. Soon after, all the groceries were unpacked and put away.

"Alright, ah think we got all the stuff we need for Christmas dinner. Ah'll make sure we'll have a well prepared meal on Christmas Eve." Bunnie said in her thick and raspy Southern accent.

"I'm looking forward to zat, Bunnie. I can't wait to 'ave at zat Christmas dinner." Antoine replied with a smile.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of ya, 'Toine. Ya always loved mah cooking, 'specially 'round Christmas. And that's why ah think you're so sweet." Bunnie smiled and kissed Antoine on the lips. Tails, Rotor and Amy chuckled.

Sonic and Sally, on the other hand were standing at the window together, looking at the snow that was falling down from the sky. "Christmas has always been my favorite time of year, Sonic, because then we get to spend time with each other even more than usual." Sally told Sonic as she turned to him with her iconic light smile.

Sonic turned to Sally, flashing a grin at her. "Hehe, thanks, Sal. I love spending the holidays with you as well." He replied.

Sally giggled as she put an arm around Sonic's waist, while Sonic put an arm around her neck. Suddenly, they noticed a mistletoe above them, and they both began to blush. "Well, I guess we know what to do..." Sally said.

"Yeah, we do..." Sonic replied, smiling. Sally smiled back and she kissed Sonic on the lips, wrapping her arms around his back, while Sonic wrapped his arms around her neck, and they both closed their eyes and leaned up close to each other to enjoy the kiss. They were practically touching chest to chest now, and the kiss seemed to last a long minute before they each pulled away.

Sally gave Sonic a dreamy stare. "Merry Christmas, Sonic..." She told the cobalt blue hedgehog.

"Merry Christmas, Sally..." Sonic replied to the brown chipmunk as he stroked her hair.

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays in general! Now go find a mistletoe and make out with some babes. :P – Alexneushoorn**


End file.
